Waterfall
by MissAlisterCroft
Summary: Request on a review. Larson and Lara after the explosion of the temple.


AN: I promised this to a reviewer for another Story. It's not much but, Its inspired :) Little. But, it's okay I think :) I'm doing this because I'm at a major road block for Solarii Interuptus and I'm writing anything and everything I can to get the ideas flowing again. Hence the mass outflow of random updates all over the place. My reviewer who tends to give me inspiration has been radio silent for a couple days and I haven't gotten any ideas popping into my head on my own so. HERE EVERYONE! Here's Larson :) Everyone's favorite Country Gent'

The blast reverberated off the Cave walls as she dove beneath the surface.

Lara was only granted a few moments reprieve before she noticed a figure standing at the waters edge above her.

Of course it would be him.

She surfaced and clung to the side of the pool, looking up in frustration.

'I'd love to join ya', but I forgot my trunks.'

Typical.

'Why am I not surprised..' mused as she made to move out of the water.

'You got your job, I got mine.' he moved his hand to receive the piece of the Scion Lara had just managed to escape the crumbling temple with 'I'll take it from here.'

Lara scoffed 'I hope Natla sent you here with more than that Shotgun.' she motioned to the object in question.

'Don't sweat it, Kitten. I prefer a more hands on approach.' he retorted. With that, he lunged.

Lara jumped and flipped up, narrowly avoiding his attacking blow. She quickly recovered and threw two punches at his head. He blocked skillfully.

She moved back to figure out how to regain ground some other way. Larson took the opportunity to kneel down and grab a fistful of dirt.

_Dirty fighter.._

Lara saw the attack coming and moved under the dust cloud intended to disarm her and delivered a harsh kick to his abdomen. He stumbled back a few steps only to be punched in the face by a right hook.

He shook his head and made to stand again, his steps a bit unsteady. He reached for his Shotgun.

Lara knew she'd have to act quickly or it'd all be over too soon.

She leapt forward and pushed the Barrel of the gun upwards, letting the shot hit the Cave wall and landed with her knees on Larson's upper arms. Effectively pinning and trapping him there.

He looked stunned that she'd put herself into such a compromising position. Especially with him.

'This is only one piece of the Scion, where's the rest of it?' she questioned him harshly while she put the Artifact into her backpack.

'Give me a minute.. I'm thinking.' he jested taking a good long look up her bare legs.

_Just about enough of this.._

She grabbed hold of his shirt and gave him a good pull forward. She'd make him pay attention if he wouldn't do it willingly by himself.

The delicious friction she'd created with the texture of his shirt rubbing against the inside of her thighs distracted her for a moment.

She recollected herself quickly.

She reached back. His smile grew before he'd realized what she'd grabbed as she pressed it against his head and gave him no other option but to answer her.

'Hey – Whoaah.' He'd only been having a little fun with her. He clearly didn't expect this sort of interrogation method.

'I only deal in tail gating, retrieving. That's Pierre's job.'

'Pierre.' Lara echoed letting the person who belonged to the name come to mind. 'Pierre DuPont.. where?'

'Now that, I don't know.' He actually sounded nervous. This prompted Lara to believe him. Her features and stance relaxed as she rose up above him.

'Alright, I'm convinced.'

He let a breathe of air escape him as his head hit the ground. He leaned up and turned around to watch her walk away 'Damn, you really had me going there.'

He almost had her going.

Before he could fire off the Shotgun round he'd just prepared she turned 180 on him and delivered a blow to the side of his head that rendered him unconscious.

She crouched down low to grab the offending object as she watched Larson's unmoving form. She'd give him another chance. After this, he was out from her protection.

AN: There you go. Small playful. Not really different from the sequence in the game. Little added comments and thoughts. :) Review! Hopefully the person who prompted this is happy. If their not I can always tackle another Scenario. Maybe a different setting. Sometimes that helps immensely. There aren't enough Larson Fics out there. I kinda liked him as a Character. Y'know. If he didn't play for the bad side.


End file.
